


You Must Be Tired (You've Been Running Through My Head All Night)

by Moorishflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there such a thing as a sexy nightmare? Because Dean is having one. <em>Right now</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be Tired (You've Been Running Through My Head All Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morganoconner).



  
"Holy shit," Dean says. "Holy _shit_."

Castiel preens - _literally_. He starts fussing with the tips of his primaries, smoothing them out from where Dean sort of…grabbed at them, earlier. In his defense, it's kind of hard to watch what you're grasping at when you've got an angel bouncing up and down on your cock. A _winged_ angel. An angel with wings.

Has Dean mentioned yet that Castiel has wings?

"I found our union pleasing as well," Castiel says, and then carefully folds his wings until they're laying flat against his shoulders. They aren't precisely like bird wings – they're more flexible, and the feathers are constantly cold, like having your own personal ice pack lying in bed next to you (Dean imagines that might come in handy, during the summer). But they _look_ like bird's wings – they're black and shiny and they get sort of puffed out when Dean runs his hand down the length of Castiel's side, which he considers to be pretty cool.

"You seem preoccupied with my wings," Castiel notes, all but _purring_ underneath the attention that Dean is paying them. "You have seen them before."

"Not like this," Dean argues.

"Before, you were not my bondmate. Things have changed."

"Mhm," Dean says. And then takes a moment to backtrack through that brief conversation. "Wait, _bondmate_?"

Castiel levels him with the sort of look that Dean imagines would normally be reserved for mentally deficient puppies – a sort of 'Aw, he's stupid, but he's so _precious_' kind of look. Castiel daintily lifts one of his wings and drapes it over Dean's hip, using it to haul him closer. The brush of cold against his hip makes Dean shiver.

"I _did_ inform you," Castiel says mildly. Dean casts back through his memory for _that_ particular warning, and comes up with Castiel saying something (vaguely) to that effect…while sinking to his knees in front of Dean.

"Uh," Dean says. Castiel snuggles closer, his wings bizarrely cold, his body blazing hot. It's a weird contradiction. Not unpleasant, just weird.

Actually, it's kind of nice, once you get used to it.

"Tell me what you are feeling," Castiel murmurs.

Dean closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

~

"You're a cruel, cruel man," Sam says, and then pauses. "Angel. Thing."

"_Hey_. Words can hurt."

Sam runs his hand over the curve of Gabriel's ass – Gabriel has a _great_ ass. Firm, round without being flabby…Sam would mention it (because, contrary to popular belief, complimenting your lover _is_ cool, and it _does_ do some good), except Gabriel would be unbearably smug for weeks afterwards. He settles for giving it a good squeeze, and Gabriel makes a sound that should, by all rights, only be made by particularly happy cats, a sort of contented _purring_ noise.

"You should tell Dean that he talks in his sleep," Gabriel suggests, eyes half-closed. "Maybe if he could keep his mouth shut for ten seconds he wouldn't be such an easy target."

"Still, when he wakes up he's going to be freaked. _And_ you didn't tell Cas about this, so _he's_ going to be confused…"

"Please. Dreaming about commitment isn't going to hurt him. And maybe it'll give him the incentive to man up and do something about all those…_longing_ looks Castiel is giving him."

"Please don't tell me you gave my brother a wet dream," Sam mumbles, and Gabriel curls his arm around his waist, and then rolls them both over until Gabriel is straddling Sam's hips.

Sam, understandably, is starting to show some renewed interest in the proceedings.

"I did not give your brother a wet dream," he says obediently, slowly rolling his hips while Sam's eyes slip closed.

"Liar," Sam says, and leans up and kisses that smug grin from Gabriel's mouth. He's going to have some explaining to do, when Dean wakes up, but for now he can just lie back and enjoy the good mood that playing awful, awful pranks on people always puts Gabriel in.


End file.
